Battle
by Winter's Holly
Summary: We fought our battles and won...didn't we, Sasukekun...' 'We did, Sakura...' 'I'll stay by your side... forever...' 'Forever...I'd like that...' We all have battles we fought against, but most people do it with the people they love...


_-_coughs like a sick person- Well...I am sick so yeah! Anyways, I feel like shit right now, but I AM trying to finish the upcoming chapters. Though, it'd be difficult, but I'll try. Anyways, this is a one-shot, mostly Sakura centric with a bit of SasuSaku in the end. I really like it! In fact! I love it! This is all done in Sakura's perspective! Sweet huh?! I freakin love it! First person is starting to be a bit easier for me to write in now! -laughs like a maniac- And this is fic is actually based on the song "Battle" by Colbie Caillat! I love her! She's freakin sweet! Anyways, I better stop babbling and let you read huh?

Disclaimer: Ahahaha! You're so funny!

"_Cause this is a battle and it's your final last call  
You made a mistake, we know  
But why aren't you sorry? Why aren't you sorry, why?  
This could be better, you used to be happy, try_"

_

* * *

_

Battle 

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_Fight for something you still have; not for something you have lost" –Winter's Holly_

-

-

-

"Naruto, must we bring him with us?" I asked quietly, not being able to help, but stare impassively at the man the blonde was carrying. "He's a traitor…nothing more."

I could feel my friend's gaze on my back as I went ahead. I knew what he was thinking. He was probably feeling guilty since he remembered what _he _did to me. We're seventeen years old and it was a few days before he turned eighteen. Of course, the war had ended with the demise of Orochimaru and the diminished organization of the Akatsuki, but he refused to return to Konoha, feeling as if he 'didn't' belong with 'us.' And, of course, Naruto acted rashly and wanted to pursue him, but I forbade it since _I _was _his commanding officer_. Yes, I'm an ANBU captain now, so that leaves no room for social time or personal time. Along with my shifts at the hospital, I hardly get enough rest, but I'm being called for a mission all the time. I sighed faintly, wondering when it was that my life took a turn like this. It's a wonder really. The soft-hearted, fragile Sakura now cold and strong. How strange.

"Sakura-chan, you don't mean that," Naruto countered, knowing it would be futile.

I stopped and turned around slowly to give him my cold stare (not that he could see it through the mask I wore). "No, Naruto, I do mean that," I stated while trying to compose myself and not act impulsively, but, of course, it didn't work due to my short-temperedness. I took a step forward and took off my mask and gave him a murderously glare. I couldn't stand it anymore. He was really pushing my limits today. "If it weren't for Sasuke, none of this would have ever happened! In fact, if it weren't for his _family_ maybe, just maybe Akatsuki wouldn't have been formed and even you could have a normal life with your father and mother, but who were unfortunately sacrificed due to _his_—" I pointed accusingly towards _him_—"clan's stupidity! And maybe my parents would have been alive today where they would be right now in Konoha instead of being in the dirt six feet under! Damn it, Naruto! Why couldn't we just let him die, huh?! Why do we—no—you have to care so much?!"

"Why _do _you care so much?" a quiet voice that barely made a sound caught both my and Naruto's attention as we snapped our heads to the man that was hanging over on Naruto. "Why didn't you just leave me to die? It seems like I'm not wanted anywhere."

My voice was caught in the back of my throat as I controlled my fury. "I would _love _to fulfill your request, Uchiha, but the _dobe _here won't have that," I turned my glare at Naruto who flinched under it. "Will you, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, don't—" He began, but I immediately cut him off by turning my back to him and went off without them. Why? Why couldn't I just forget him? Why did he have to be back in my life again? _Damn it! _I slammed my fist on a tree when I finally stopped, knowing it'd take Naruto and Uchiha a while to catch up. The tree exploded under my strength. Usually I keep my temper in check, but this reunion—if you could even call it one—just leaked out some of the anger I was holding in for the _stupid _Uchiha.

_Crack…_

I looked down to see that I broke my mask in half, shards in my hands, bleeding. I paid no heed to the blood as I impassively took the pieces out of my hand while absentmindedly thinking that Tsunade will have to give me a new one. When they were all gone, I lifted my bloodied hand to the sky and stare at it with a sort of sick fascination for a second: it was actually pretty, the bright red color against the pale white color of my skin. It reminded me of the winter four years earlier when my parents and I walked through the snow. I found a rose standing out in the cold by itself. It was beautiful and yet bewitching at the same time. It was a kind of beauty that could capture a human's heart and rip it to pieces when it went away. I scoffed silently since it reminded me of the Uchiha. Speaking of which, Naruto and the bastard should be coming soon, so I took off again. Konoha wasn't so far; only a couple of miles to go and I'm home—or something close to home anyways.

-o0o-

Entering the great gates of Konohagakure no Sato, I took in a deep breath and sighed quietly and began moving towards home. However, before I could even get that far, I could hear my name being shouted a mile or two back. Well, at least, I know I got better in skills if I could hear Naruto _that _far. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance as I continued on my way towards the tower now, knowing that the Godaime would yell at me for not reporting in since I am the captain.

_Poof!_

_'I knew it.' _I knew Naruto would teleport his way here. Yeah, he knew I wasn't going to answer so did the last thing he did: pop his way in front of me as if blocking my path. I only gave him a skeptical expression before walking _around _him. I could already hear his confusion as I strolled to the tower which was getting closer and closer. Finally we reached the building and walked through the silent hallways. We past a couple of shinobi here and there. Wasn't it late now?

I glanced at Naruto and got a shrug for an answer. Well, talk about getting an answer without getting an answer. I sighed and slumped my shoulders a bit. Why am I surrounded by stupid people all the time?

We were now in front of Shishou's office. I lifted a brow in boredom when I heard snores coming from the door. And why is my Shishou so lazy anyway? All she does is sign paper all day and she still can't even do that! I'm starting to wonder why in the world would Naruto want her job if all you're going to do is sign paper when you become Hokage. Oh well, it's his life.

Instead of just knocking on the door like most people, I rather barged in, thanks to Naruto. "Shishou, me o samasu," I said lazily as I shook her shoulder gently. "Shishou, Naruto and the bastard are here."

"Huh? S-Sakura? You're back so soon?" Shishou mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and wiped the drool off the corner of her mouth (I twitched at this. Maybe I should help her a bit). She gave me a confused expression before averted her gaze to the men beside me. Immediately, her expression turns to surprise then serious. "Sakura, I need you to do a check-up for me on him. See if he has any internal injuries, and if he does, he'll have to undergo an operation. Now go."

Wow…she saw all this with one look? I inwardly sighed. She isn't called Hokage for nothing. Although…I didn't enjoy the idea of examining him, but if it's an order from the Hokage, I guess there's no way for me to decline, is there? Letting out a heavy groan, I only gestured for Naruto to follow me to my office. I heard Naruto groan, too, as we began our walk to the hospital.

"Sakura-chan?" he called.

I nonchalantly answered. "Nani, Naruto?" It was quiet for a moment. It seemed like he was having trouble saying something, considering I would hear an occasional intake of breath from the blonde. "Would you just spit it out already, Naruto? You're getting on my nerves." It was then that I noticed that the bastard wasn't even awake and I stopped and turned around with an alert expression.

"Sakura-chan, doushita?" Naruto looked at me confused as I went by his side to check on Sasuke. I winced inwardly, having thought his name. It would hurt ever time I would even think it, that's why I stuck with his last name. It didn't hurt as much when I did that.

I ignored Naruto and proceeded to place my ear over Sas—Uchiha's heart. It was faint, but I could still hear. He won't be able to make it on time if we didn't hurry to the operating room. "Naruto, hayaku! We have to get to the emergency room now!"

While we ran through the halls and surprising some doctors and nurses, a thought ran across my mind: Why am I getting so anxious? Isn't this what I wanted? For Uchiha Sasuke to die? He did turn my life into a living hell after he left, so why am I so scared for his life now? Could I…? Could I still…? _'Could I still be in…?'_

-

"Sakura! You have to take over now!" Shishou was yelling at me and I wasn't sure why. Why are there so many people yelling? Why are they so loud? My head hurts. I looked down at my hands. There was blood on them again, but I'm sure my scratches were closed up with clotted blood, so where did this blood come from? From the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw something black and red. Turning fully, I realized that I was in the emergency room, performing a rescue operation, so to speak. This was Sasuke's blood. Sasuke's blood is on my hands and I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him if I don't do something. But, but! But what should I do?! I'm so confused and lost! Naruto, what should I do?!

I turned Shishou with fear in my eyes, not even realizing that I still had my hands up in front of me. "S-Shishou?" I said in a shaky voice, like a scared child.

"Sakura?" she called but I couldn't hear her. All I could hear were the words 'losing,' 'blood,' 'too much,' and 'circulation.'

_**'Go…rest…I'll take over…just sleep…little blossom…'**_ And that was all I could remember before I succumbed into the darkness willingly.

-o0o-

As I drifted lightly, I dreamt.

It was so odd. My body felt like it was under water. All I saw was darkness, probably because I didn't want to open my eyes; I couldn't taste anything for fear I would drown myself; for smell, I couldn't smell either, but I was pretty sure it'd smell like iciness; my hearing sounded muffled and it irritated me to no end to realize that I couldn't understand what they were saying, whoever 'they' was; and as for my sense of touch…all I could ever feel was the cold, an icy, burning touch to my flesh. It surrounded me like a blanket, hoping that I would fall deeper into this pit of sorrow. I will. If it was the only way to get rid of the pain, then so be it. Let the cold dark take over me.

_**'Are you so willing to give up life that easily?' **_

That voice…I remember it, though vaguely. I thought I had gotten rid of it a long time ago, so…how?

The voice gave a chuckle which sounded so beautiful. _**'I never thought you to be so naïve…my little blossom.'**_

_'W-who are you?' _I asked bewildered at what was happening.

The voice gave a surprised gasp that seemed to mock me for a second there. _**'My…you really have forgotten, haven't you, little blossom?'**_

I was slowly getting annoyed. I didn't like it when people didn't just get to the freakin point. _**'You sure are impatient, aren't you? Remind me of Sasuke, you do.' **_She chuckled again and this time I could see a faint light, slowly coming towards me. I bit my tongue in shock. It was me. 'I' was floating in front of me with a smile. I blinked many times, not being able to speak the words I wanted to.

_'D-demo…d-dono fuu ni?' _I thought she left me. I thought she had left when _he _left. All this time…all this time…she was here…

_**'How you ask? How, indeed. Well, after Sasuke left'**_—I flinched at the sound of his name as she lifted a brow towards me—_**'you completely shut down, not letting your emotions show. I **_**am **_**your emotions, little blossom. So when you locked yourself away, I began to fade. I tried to talk to you, but you didn't answer. You were only a shell of your former self.'**_

_'This…this is impossible,' _I thought with skepticism. How could this be happening to me? I finally been able to accomplish so much, so why did she come back now? Why did she come back in a time when I have already done everything that was needed to be done? Why now when he came back? Why couldn't she come when I was grieving for my family, when I needed her the most?

She didn't say anything. She only gave me a look of pity to which I answered with a glare. I didn't need her pity. I'm seventeen years old now. I survived for four years without her, so why couldn't I do it again? Surely, it wouldn't be too difficult since it hadn't been so difficult before. _'Go away. I don't need your help.'_

_**'Are you so sure of that, little blossom? Because I don't think you are. I came back when your feelings for Sasuke came back. Isn't that right? You still lo—'**_

_'Urasai!' _I screamed, not wanting to hear those dreadful words. If I did, I don't know what I would do. She became silent when I cried out in desperation as I covered my ears like a child. I knew it was futile, but still. It was the only thing that kept me going. I didn't need to know how much of a naïve child I was before. For a while, I didn't notice how silent it became until I felt my body drift lower and lower when it became more difficult to breathe.

_Sakura…_

Someone was calling my name, but who?

_Sakura…_

My head was pounding again. Someone, onegai, just stop it…stop the pain…please…

_**Sakura…**_

I felt my heart skipped a beat instantaneously at the tone of that voice. It couldn't be. Why am I hearing his voice in my dream? Wasn't I supposed to be the only one here? My mind is playing tricks on me again. That seems to happen a lot, doesn't it? Here, I'm trying to forget everything and my inner self shows up and torments me and now I hear _his _voice. My life is so fun…

-o0o-

"Sakura-chan?"

Hmm…is that Naruto? I tried to open my eyes but the darkness won't allow me; it was too heavy. I should just stay here; it's better than being alive that's for sure. Here, no one can hurt me and I'm just me. No one can hurt me…not even _him. _Though, before I could float further away, another dim light shines toward me which I found odd because I thought she left already. So I turned away and curled into a ball like I used to do when I was a child when I got beat up by other children. My jaw clenched tightly and my hands gripped my elbows until they went numb. I admit I was afraid; I felt like I was going to be hit again. For what reason I did not know. All I knew was that I couldn't get hurt again.

I waited and waited…but nothing happened. And so again, I waited for the pain to come, but instead of pain, I felt a gentle touch, almost feathery, on my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly to see two long shadows of the people behind me stretch distantly. I turned to my right eventually and warily only to wince a little when the light blinded me for a second. After my eyes adjusted, I saw the two people who were always beside me no matter how far apart we were: my precious people. Both had extended their hands to me so I could grab hold. And when I did, I swore I saw smiles on both of them, even on the one that I was sure wouldn't return it if it was sent to him.

-o0o-

It was strange on how I ended up here, but I am. I was in a hospital bed, slowly opening my eyes to see my room dark. I felt a hand in my own as I turned to my right to see the person from my dream. I craned my neck up a bit, but it hurt to do so, so I just decided that lying down would be best.

"N-Naruto? D—" My throat is so hoarse; I need some water right about now and strangely enough, I received some, all thanks to Naruto who seemed to sense my irritation and handed me a cup of water. "Arigatou," I mumbled before continuing. "Dou shimashitaka?"

Naruto smiled and looked at the person to his left. It wasn't then until I noticed that _he _was there sleeping peacefully in the bed next to mine. There was an oxygen mask on him; it appears that he survived after all, but still needed support from the IV machine. But how, though? I turned to Naruto with the question reflected in my eyes.

He understood and nodded. "Wakaranai, demo you saved Sasuke, Sakura-chan. He's alive because of you."

Somehow, I didn't feel so comforted by his words. I turned to looked at the small window in the door. "Demo, if it wasn't for me, he could have died as well."

I felt Naruto squeezing my hand gently, trying to comfort me again. "That's not true," he murmured.

Just when I was about to retort, the door opened to reveal a silhouette. I squinted my eyes once more, now realizing that it was only Shishou. She walked over quietly and from what I could see, she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, probably telling him that it was late and that it was time to leave. I saw her gave me a look, telling me that I should rest. No need to tell me that; I'm already tired as hell as it is.

"Naruto," Tsunade started, with a bit of a reminding tone in her voice. "Let them rest."

Only the beeping of the machines filled in the silence that suddenly engulfed us eerily. Eventually, I heard movement from Naruto who squeezed my hand again before taking it and intertwining it with another's hand. I frowned and glanced at my hand which Naruto kept bind with the other as I looked up to see that it was _his _hand that I'm holding. I snapped my eyes towards Naruto, wide in shock.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the blonde held up his hand to stop me. "He needs you, Sakura-chan," his eyes seemed to hold me before turning to _him _briefly and then he turned back to me. "And, _you _need him. Don't you dare let go." And with that oh-so gracious warning of his, he slowly let go, as if hesitant that I would drop his hand. Confident that I wouldn't, Naruto finally walked to the door and gave me one last look before closing the door.

I stared at the door for a moment before turning to the hand I was holding. My eyes narrowed as my previous anger came back. My glare soon landed on the face which was covered by a cloth (I think it's for his Sharingan) of the boy…man… that I despised.

Again my gaze focused on our linked hands.

_'He needs you…'_

If he needed me so badly, why didn't he just stay? I _did _tell him that revenge will only leave him in emptiness, didn't I? I should just leave him where he deserves to be. And I will. As I let my fingers slowly go loose, another phrase Naruto said to me drifted back into my mind.

_'Don't you dare let go.'_

My brows furrowed in confusion. I knew what he meant, but it seems like there was a different meaning to what he said. _'Don't you dare let go.' _Not only did he mean it literally, but…is he telling me to…? No! I won't let my hopes up again, just to have them shot down so cruelly like so many years before. My heart won't be able to take it if he ripped it again.

_'You need him…'_

I blinked…and looked at my hand. It was loose, but his hand wasn't dropping. I frowned at this and noticed that his hand was gripping me gently. I could feel my eyes go wide at this. I winced at the pain that I suddenly felt in my chest. It was a feeling I haven't felt ever since he left. I realize now. I was subconsciously hoping, hoping that things would be 'normal' again. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to force that ridiculous thought out of my head before I get too hopeful. But it didn't work. I felt another squeeze on my hand and instantaneously wanted to yank my hand away. I tried and it didn't work. His grip on my hand was firm. As I struggled more to get out, a voice broke through my desperate attempts.

"D-don't you….don't you _dare…_let go…Sakura…"

I gasped almost inaudibly, but I was sure that he heard it as well. He really was alive. _'Demo dou yatte?' _

Again I heard her chuckle. _**'I took over remember? To save your precious person.'**_

It was then that I finally noticed that a tear slid down my cheek gradually as I turned away and hid the sob that escaped my lips. "I…I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered, praying that he heard.

Silence was all I got and I was sure that he'd finally stop, but his response just surprised me again. "Just…don't let go…"

I didn't say anything but just held his hand. It was the least I can do while I'm here. He can recover, but he won't be alone.

-o0o-

It has been a two days now since we were released and I must say, I feel different. Not because the sky was bright and sunny, for once, or because he was back…I just feel…free…

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called me as I can see him running while waving his hand in the air. Naruto decided that we should have a team reunion, so here I am with the stoic Uchiha. We decided on a silent agreement not to speak about what happened in the hospital that night. It was better not to dwell on such things. The blonde stopped in front of us and gave a bright smile like he usually does while I gave a smaller, polite smile. After we greeted, we both turned to the man leaning on the rail, waiting for his reply. "Teme," Naruto greeted with a resolute expression which made me lift a brow in interest.

I glimpsed at the other from the corner of my eye, wondering what he will say. "Hn, dobe," was his response. I could hear Naruto breathe a sigh of relief.

"Aha! Good to have you back, Teme, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed as he threw an arm over his shoulders in a brotherly manner. Both stopped to give me a look, expecting my answer.

"Aa," I answered and turned away to look at the river.

Naruto gave an exasperated groan to which I rolled my eyes at. "Come ON, Sakura-chan! This is a reunion not a funeral! Smile!"

I twisted my head to give him an impassive stare. "I did," I said lazily.

"Ugh! You're starting to sound like Kakashi!"

Speaking of which, he should be here in—

_Poof!_

Well, there you go.

"Yo!" he greeted, giving a wave and smile.

Both Sa—_Uchiha _and I lifted a brow in skepticism. "Is this a genjutsu?" I asked with suspicion in voice.

Kakashi gasped and placed a hand over his heart. Gah, what a melodrama. "Why Sakura? That hurts, you know! Don't you have any confidence in me?"

"No," all three of us this time chorused together and Kakashi gave us a funny look as did I.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get rid of the awkwardness, thank goodness. "Anyways, let's get training shall we? I want to see how much my students improved."

As we began our way to the training field, a firm grip was felt on my wrist as I was pulled back. I frowned when all I saw was black. Craning my head back, I saw that it was Uchiha. "Nani?" I demanded with a scowl on my face.

When he didn't speak, I clicked my tongue in aggravation and turned to leave until he stopped me again. I snapped my glare at him to see him looking ahead. Curious, I looked back to see Kakashi and Naruto getting farther away. I turned back. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

He looked down at me with that same blank face I remembered. While staring at him, I took note on how tall he had gotten. He towered over me greatly. It made me feel like a child again. I had to look away when I looked at his eyes. They always seem to see right through me. "Come on, what is it?" I said quietly, not feeling comfortable at all.

What happened next was something I didn't see coming. His arms wrapped around me loosely as he brought me closer. We stayed like that for a while until his voice gently whispers in my ear while his while softly holds me tightly. "Arigatou, Sakura." And that's when everything between us began. He and I started being in each other's company more often afterwards. And on his birthday, well…one thing led to another. He was my first just like I wanted him to be. That night made me so happy that I cried which got him feeling guilty. I only told him that I was crying from joy not sadness. And that's when he showed me his smile. It was what I love most about him. His smile, no matter how fleeting, will always be precious to me.

-o0o-

_Four years later…_

"It's Tousan! Tousan's home!" Inochi, my four-year old, cried with an exciting smile on his face as he jumped from the couch and ran towards the door to throw it open. I saw his dark green eyes widen in happiness, seeing Sasuke-kun walking on the path. He ran out and jumped on him. "Tousan! Okaerinasai!"

Sasuke-kun chuckled before giving our son a kiss on the forehead and smiled at me. I smiled back, waiting for my two boys to get to the front step. When they did, I moved forward to look at my husband in the eye, reading his emotions through them as he did mine.

_I missed you, Sasuke-kun…_

_**Me, too…Sakura…**_

_I love you…_

_**I love you too…**_

I guess my life didn't turn out so bad after all. I've had people helping me just as we have each other. We all fought…We all held on…We hoped…We didn't let go…God forbid me if I did because I think I'd give up without him…but most of all…We never stopped believing in the future despite what we faced in the past…

_We fought our battles and won…didn't we, Sasuke-kun?_

_We did, Sakura…_

_I'll stay by your side…forever_

_Forever…I'd like that..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The End_

* * *

So?! Did you like?! Did you like?! Again! Like I said! I freakishly love this story! -dabs tears from eyes like a mother- AHAHA! I know! I know! I'm a dork! But I can't help it! It's too cute! Well...in the end anyways! Review! And tell me your thoughts! -pretends to be a therapist-

W.H. OUT!


End file.
